Micro Disk System
'Micro Disk System' System in a Nutshell: Smallest ever Beyblade system, this system include six parts, using realistic and simple designs, ultra powerful wind up launchers, and special compact stadiums. 'Parts List' ''' Trajectory Cap' The face of this system, as well as the main part that holds the weight gasket in place. This partly acts as a weight stacker too. Because of the compactness of the cap, the graphic is already printed in metal powder on the plastic eliminating decals. The symbol is a motif of the tops identity. The launcher clips onto the walls along the side of the cap using micro bearings on the launchers clasp. The cap also has a "concentrator weight" core that merely concentrates central weight. 'Contact Ring' ' ' This part is the main component of offense for the MDS Beyblade. It usually measures very similar to the trajectory cap, it clips onto the main body and stabilizes metal the weight gasket. There are three different classes of contact rings, and one additional fourth class not made for practical battling. Each one is designed for left or right spin. It is constructed of reinforced stainless steel. The cross section reveals a bracket with an opening in the middle. This adds tertiary weight on the top and middle. 'Class A: Left/Right spin rings that are universal in compatibility, except for particular trajectory caps. 'Class B: ' Generic geometric designed rings based on standard polygons. (Ex: Septagon, Octagon, Nonagon) 'Class C: ' Proprietary rings, for particular trajectory caps. '''Class D: This is for the game Suicide Mission Knockout, where the object of the game is to KO nameless tops with generic parts. The Class D ring is completely round with no embossed design. ''' Weight Gasket' This is no bigger than a Nickel but the weights are relatively thick, made of dense earth metal, it takes a slight conical shape fitting a halved-design similar to the body shell. This adds internal weight and is key to actual launching. 'Spin Point Height Shaft' The Height Shaft is a small tube-like vessel for the spin point. This is not designed for complex gimmicks, but there are metal variations with differing weight and height as well. 'Spin Point' The tip, because the Micro Disk system has a circumference comparable to a US Quarter this is the smallest part. Another factor from the size means less complex and unbalanced gimmicks. Special materials compensate and keep the customization experiments interesting. 'Proprietary Types' Some tips have changing height functions. Making the height shaft one part with the axis itself. 'Body Shell' Self explanatory, this is the main enclosure for the shaft, tip, weight gasket, and trajectory cap. This layer focuses on the distribution, speed, stamina, defense and attack. The height and width vary as well. the Body Shell have varying patterns around the rim which emphasize sparingly on recoil. 'Assembly' Assembling the Micro Disk Beyblade is simple, based on flexible stoppers instead of having to screw parts together using a tool. Reducing the likelihood of stripped threading and rattling parts. Disassembly is rendered easy by using a manual clasp and removing the trajectory cap. '''Step 1: '''Place the shaft with the tip inside into the center opening of the Weight Gasket; then place it into the body shell lined up with the grooves. Note: The open Cup at the top of the spinpoint is supposed to barely line up with its opening. This design is for proper, tight locking. '''Step 2:' Clip the contact ring onto the shell, there should be a rubber ring which allows the part to "click" onto the body shell. Note: There is a small rim of open space for a trajectory cap to clip on tight. Step 3: 'The trajectory cap has a rectangular stem on its bottom with a weight core. It inserts in the spinpoints cup and clips into two female grooves. One between the ring's bridge and the tips cup. Inside the cup itself is the secondary groove. 'Stadiums Despite the small size of the system, the Beystadium is maybe only three inches less wide than the standard Takara Stadium. The plastic is a less friction-intensive surface, making it possible for flat or sharp tipped blades to have equal travel potential. The exits are still present. 'Basic accessories' Each MDS Beyblade is sold in a usable compact case. These cases hold the six parts, the assembly/disassembly key, and compartments underneath for the Launcher Grip (sold separately). But there will also be separate cases made to hold two Beyblades at once. There is also the Beypocket, which is a smaller version of the existing case that holds two or three fully assembled Beys ONLY. This is only sold with Reshuffle Sets, Random Boosters, and Faceoff two-packs. (more will be added soon) 'Random Booster and Deck Set releases' Just like the previous system Boosters and Decks, boosters and decks are involved with the new series. They still include up to eight possible Beyblades. But the order for the Random ones will grow in numbers as the series progresses over a particular count. The first Random Booster will include five possible random Beyblades with differing parts from their respective originals. The Deck Sets will include three minor reshuffles of Beyblades and a special part. 'In Development' 'Anglewind Launcher' Since the MDS is exponentially small in design, there are no rip cord launchers. However, to emulate a ripcord, the powerful wind-up launcher is attached to a pivoted grip which is capable of making blast shots (tip side facing at a forward position and downard) possible. The trajectory cap has four clutch points made for the circular bearing clasp to lock on. 'Micro Disk System Beyblades' BB-000 Xenoceros 7S BB-001 Cognitive Xenoceros BB-002 Valley Equinuous BB-003 Cetus 9S BB-004 Chevron Clergy BB-005 Hammerhead 9S BB-006 Wavekiller Thresher BB-007 Javelin Unihorn BB-008 Tempest Calthosa 'Stadiums' BB-009 Open Dish BB-010 Knockout Arena BB-011 Proto Bowl